Driven by Revenge/Examples
Examples Literature *Abigail Williams seeking revenge on Elizabeth Proctor for discharging her after she discovered that Abigail was having an affair with her husband John Proctor. *Captain Hook seeks revenge on Peter Pan for cutting off his right hand and feeding it to the crocodile who craves to eat the rest of him now. *In Stephen King's Carrie, Chris Hargensen seeks revenge on Carrie White for causing her to get in trouble, be sent to detention, and banned from prom (which was all Chris's doing as she humiliated Carrie who unknowingly was experiencing her first period). Later, Carrie seeks revenge on those who abused and humiliated her after pushing her too far by pranking her at her senior prom. *Pennywise the Dancing Clown/IT seeks revenge on the grown up members of the Losers' Club for defeating it and forcing it into early hibernation twenty-seven years ago. Animation Films *Zira seeks revenge against Simba as she blames him for Scar's death, despite Scar being killed by his former hyena followers. *Hal Stewart/Tighten seeks revenge against Megamind for tricking him into believing he was destined to becoming a hero, as well as stealing Roxanne Ritchi from him. *Tai Lung seeks revenge against Shifu for denying him the title of the Dragon Warrior as he told him that was destined to be the Dragon warrior. *Syndrome seeks revenge on Mr. Incredible for not letting him be his sidekick. Later, Syndrome tries to get revenge on the entire Parr family for ruining his plans by kidnapping their youngest member, Jack-Jack. *Randall Boggs seeks revenge on Sulley for besting him at the Scare Games and getting himself humiliated by Roar Omega Roar. *Captain Gutt: forms a powerful grudge against Manny after the latter causes his ship to sink. Later Manny steals his replacement one, Gutt becomes so furious that he vows to destroy everything Manny holds dear before heading to the continent. Gutt beats Manny and the gang to the continent and takes Ellie and Peaches hostage. Manny exchanges himself for his families freedom, but Gutt goes back on his word, stating that Manny took everything he had from him, and the evil ape intended to do the same. *Shere Khan seeks revenge on Mowgli for humiliating him with his fear of fire. *Nigel seeks revenge on Blu for crippling and costing him his ability to fly. *Rex Danvergest: Originally Emmett from a dark future, wants revenge on his (so-called) friends for abandoning in the laundry dryer, by letting Ar-Mom-geddon happen. *Kai: Seeks revenge on his former friend, Oogway for "betraying" him (which Oogway never did) as Oogway changed his ways after being healed and learning the ways of chi by the pandas. Kai planned to destroy everything Oogway created in the mortal realm; his legacy, the Valley of Peace, the Dragon Warrior (Po), and kung fu. *Robert Callaghan: Seeks revenge on Alistir Krei for his daughter's supposed death when she was lost through Krei's portal technology. *Gothel (Barbie): Sought revenge on King Wilhelm for not returning her affections for him by kidnapping his daughter, Rapunzel and by causing war between the two kingdoms of Wilhelm and King Frederick. *Don Lino: Seeks revenge on Oscar for his son, Frankie's death when Oscar claimed to have killed him. *Prince Charming: Seeks revenge for his mother's death by destroying Shrek and conquering Far Far Away. *Rasputin: Seeks revenge on former czar Nicolas Romanov and his family for banishing him by placing a curse on the royal Russian family which causes their deaths and starts the Russian Revolution. *Ursula: Seeks revenge on King Triton for banishing her and plans to overthrow him and become queen of Atlantica and the entire ocean. *Mandrake: After the death of his son, Mandrake vows to get revenge on the Leafmen. *Wallflower Blush seeks revenge on Sunset Shimmer and blaming her for making her alone for all the years, which Sunset did nothing wrong to her. *Boggis, Bunce and Bean plan to get revenge on Mr. Fox for stealing their livestock. *Rumpelstiltskin vows revenge on Shrek for unknowingly botching his scheme to get King Harold and Queen Lilian to hand their kingdom to him (since Shrek had already rescued Fiona, he rendered Rumpel's deal pointless). Ever since, Rumpel's held a hateful grudge against the ogre and wishes he never existed. Live Action Films *Armando Salazar seeks revenge on Jack Sparrow for leading to his death and resurrection as a ghost in the Devil's Triangle. *In director Sam Raimi's Spider Man trilogy, Harry Osborn seeks revenge on Peter Parker/Spider Man whom he blames for the death of his father Norman Osborn until he is informed of the true cause of his father's death by his butler in Spider Man 3. *Simon Gruber seeks revenge on John McClane for killing his brother, Hans. *Andrei Strasser seeks revenge on Joe the gorilla for biting his thumb and trigger finger off. *Harry & Marv seek revenge on Kevin McCallister for getting them beat up and humiliated with his booby traps. *Laura Barns/Billie227: Seeks revenge against her former friends for being responsible for posting a disgusting video of her which led to her videotaped suicide. *Ivan Vanko/Whiplash: Seeks revenge on Tony Stark and his family for when Howard Stark deported Ivan's father, Anton when the latter attempted to make money off of the Arc Reactor. *Aldrich Killian: Seeks revenge on Tony Stark for rejecting him. *Timber Wolf: Tries to get revenge on Benji by killing the cougar cubs for nearly getting him killed by the bear. *In Batman Forever, Two-Face seeks revenge on Batman for causing his disfigurement. *Ian Hawke swears revenge on the Chipmunks for destroying his career and wealth. *Beauty Smith swears vengeance on Jack Conroy and Alex Larson for claiming White Fang. *The Central Park Rangers try to get their revenge on Santa and Buddy by capturing them for putting them on the naughty list. *In Star Wars Episode IX: The Rise of Skywalker, Darth Sidious/Emperor Palpatine seeks revenge for his defeat and death so he resurrects himself through unknown means of the Dark Side of the Force and creates thousands of star destroyers with planet destroying cannons called "The Final Order." Television Arrowverse *In the second season of Arrow, Slade Wilson wishes to get revenge on Oliver Queen by destroying everything he loves as he blames Oliver for Shado's death. **In the seventh season of Arrow, Oliver's paternal half-sister, Emiko Queen seeks revenge on Oliver and his family because Robert Queen abandoned her and her mother. However, Oliver manages to successfully talk Emiko out of it and makes amends with her before she dies. *In the first season of Batwoman, Beth Kane/Alice vows revenge on her father, Jacob Kane for giving up on her, thus letting her suffer in many years of confinement. Other *Starlight Glimmer seeks revenge on Twilight Sparkle by time travelling where Rainbow Dash got her cutie mark to sabotage her attempts so their friendship will never be existed. *Camille Leon seeks revenge on Kim Possible for her original defeat after Kim discovered that Camille was impersonating celebrities and blaming them for thefts that she committed, leading to her arrest. *Sideshow Bob wanted revenge on Bart Simpson for locking him and his family in jail for framing Krusty the Clown, trying to kill his Aunt Selma and all the other things he did to wreak havoc in Springfield. *Mike Brikowski swore vengeance to the Powerpuff Girls because he blames them for costing him his job and "making him look bad" in the news. *In Stranger Things, the Mind Flayer seeks revenge on the Party, mainly Eleven, for closing the Gate to the Upside Down and destroying his plans. *In Star Wars: The Clone Wars & Star Wars Rebels, Darth Maul seeks revenge on Obi Wan Kenobi for defeating and costing him of his legs during the Battle of Naboo. Videogames *In the second game of Suikoden series features Luca Blight, who seeks revenge against the population of Muse and his own father Agares for his mother's rape. *In the ''Spider-Man ''(2018 videogame), Dr. Octopus seeks revenge on Norman Osborn for ruining his life by using GR-27 (aka Devil's Breath) serum to causing plague in New York. Category:Examples